1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a full-automatic dynamic tobacco moisture analysis climate chamber.
2. Description of Related Arts
Aroma-enhancement and moisture-retention of a cigarette is one of major science and technology projects of tobacco industry in the 12th Five-Year-Plan period. Moisture retention ability of the cigarette is a major influencing factor for cigarette quality. In the research process of the moisture retention of the cigarette, the first problem is how to accurately and conveniently test and evaluate the moisture retention ability. A conventional evaluation method of the moisture retention ability is placing a blank tobacco shred sample and a tobacco shred sample added with humectant in a desiccator or a constant-temperature constant-humidity chamber contained with saturated salt solution, sampling and weighing at regular time, obtaining moisture contents of the sample at each time by using Oven Method, and performing drawing and comparison. The above method has the following disadvantages: 1) the test period is relative long, the method is tedious, and the tobacco sample generally requires for 3-5 days for an unwetting equilibrium in such static measurement method, which requires for many and repetitive manual operations; 2) because the tobacco is a colloidal capillary cellular thin-layer material, and has relative strong moisture absorbability, the test result is susceptible to effects of operators and operating environment where the sample exposes, with the result of inaccurate results and poor repeatability; 3) only a few discontinuous data points are obtained, which fails to reflect subtle variations of the moisture contents of the tobacco sample over time, and is difficult to study kinetic rules of moisture dehydration or moisture absorption of tobacco shreds. In recent years, it has developed a dynamic moisture analysis system (DVS) for evaluating the moisture retention ability of the tobacco, which, however, fails to give extended application due to negative factors, e.g., the sample amount is small (which is less than 1 g), it is unable to realize simultaneous detection of multiple samples, etc. In view of the above reasons, it is of great significance to establish a new device to achieve a full-automatic, multiple samples, large sample amount and real-time online analysis of the moisture retention ability test of the tobacco.